Say You'll Stay
by XxAddictedToWritingxX
Summary: Kelly Winters and Riker Lynch have been best friends since childhood, but when her parents get jobs in London, they're torn apart. What happens after Kelly comes back to live with the Lynches for two years? Will the two friends sprout new feelings? Or will they just get torn apart once again? Rated T for language and possible violence. Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or Austin&Ally.
1. I Know Where You Sleep

**(A/N: This is my first fan-fiction, it'll help a lot if you review!)**

**I do not own Austin&Ally or R5 or Riker Lynch (sadly). I put this story in the Austin&Ally Category because I didn't know where else to put it...Enjoy the story!**

**~Nobody's P.O.V.~**

A 4 year old brown-haired girl by the name of Kelly Winters chased the 6 year old blond boy around the backyard, who was obviously enjoying himself. He climbed up on the big oak tree and laughed as Kelly pouted at the base of the tree.

"RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH!" she shouted. The boy named Riker climbed down and laughed as Kelly playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said, mockingly.  
"You know I can't climb trees!" the brown-haired girl responded.  
"It was a joke, Kel," Riker said, rolling his eyes.  
"I know, but still," pouted Kelly. Suddenly, the little girl's parents shouted from the back porch.

"KIDS! Come inside, we have something to tell you," said her dad, Mike.  
"Coming, Dad!" responded the little girl, yanking her best friend's ear and dragging him into the house.

Once they were in the house, Stormie Lynch, Riker's mother, set a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of them. They dug in and when they were finished, they stared at Kelly's dad for the news.

"Well...?" asked Kelly.  
"Your mother and I have gotten jobs as teachers," said Mike, excitingly.  
"Where...?" said the curious little girl.  
"In London!" yelled her mother, an adventurous young woman by the name of Teddy.  
"So that means we're moving to London!" said both of the ecstatic parents.

Riker and Kelly took five minutes of that to sink in. They looked at each other, then at their parents. Their eyes bugged out.

"I'M MOVING?!"  
"YOU'RE MOVING?!"

Teddy and Mike nodded excitedly.

"But that means I won't see Riker!" said Kelly, terrified at the thought of leaving her best friend, "And Rydel won't be with me to have sleep-overs!"

"Yes, sweetie, we know. But it's a big deal for us. We're moving in two days, honey, let's go pack up," said Mike, softly. Kelly looked at her best friend. They hugged and never let go for five minutes until Mike honked the horn outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess," said Kelly, quietly.  
"Tomorrow," echoed Riker.

Kelly ran out the door and climbed into the car.

**~The Next Day~**

Riker ran to Kelly's house, a box threatening to fall out of his pocket. He knocked on the door, panting from his jog. Teddy Winters opened the door.

"Hi Riker! Are you here to see Kelly? She's in her room," said Teddy. Riker mumbled a thanks and ran up the stairs to Kelly's room and bursted in. Kelly screamed.

"RIKER, I COULD'VE BEEN NAKED," shouted Kelly. Riker laughed.  
"I got you something," said Riker, holding out the box.

Kelly opened the box and it was a locket saying:

_Riker and Kelly  
Best Friends Forever_

She opened the locket and there were pictures of both of them in it. Riker held out his own locket and Kelly smiled. Riker helped Kelly put on the necklace.

"I love it!" said Kelly, at last.  
"I know," said Riker, smugly. Kelly laughed and punched him in the chest. Then Teddy came in.

"Hun, the airport changed our flight schedule to tonight, we have to head there now, say goodbye to Riker," she said, then walking out. Kelly hugged Riker, about to slap herself from crying.

"Don't forget me, alright?" said Kelly.  
"I promise, don't forget _me_," said Riker.  
"I promise," said Kelly, smiling sadly.

Riker walked outside and watched as the Winters packed their stuff into the car, ready for their flight to London. Kelly waved out of the window and Riker waved back, both of them sad to see their best friend growing smaller in the distance.

* * *

**~11 years later~  
**  
**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

It's been eleven years since I parted with my best friend. Now I'm fifteen. Riker should be seventeen now. I've gotten an accent during my time here in London. I never really took off my locket, it gave me memories. My father died of a heart attack a few months after we arrived in London. My mum found a new guy, Steve. They're already married and going on their honeymoon soon. I found out that Riker and his family, well, except Ratliff, had made a band. When I found out, I made six dog-tags. Blue, green, pink, yellow, purple, and black. All of them say R5 in white.

They represented each of the R5 members.

Riker-Blue  
Rydel-Pink  
Rocky-Green  
Ross-Yellow  
Ratliff-Purple  
Ryland-Black

I never forgot about Riker. I just hoped he hadn't forgotten about me. My mum's voice rang from the kitchen.

"KELLY! We have something to tell you," said my mother. _Deja vu.  
"_Coming, mum," I muttered. I walked down the stairs, jumping over the creaky ones. I sat in the kitchen, eating a biscuit.

"Yes?" I mumbled, chewing.  
"We're moving back to L.A.," she said, smiling. My heart did leaps of joy. I screamed with joy. I hugged my mother and then Steve.

"YAY! I'M GONNA SEE RIKER AGAIN! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.  
"It was Steve's idea, he thought it would be a good idea to spend our honeymoon in California," she said. I hugged Steve once more and ran upstairs to pack. I decided to give the Lynch kids and Ratliff the dog-tags I had gotten custom-made. I packed all my clothes and pictures. I called my friend, Stacey.

Convo

**Bold=Kelly**  
_Italics=Stacey_

_Jello?_

**STACEY! I'M MOVING BACK TO L.A.!  
**  
_Awesome! But you'll leave me! And_James!

**Hey, missy, you forgot about video-chatting.**

_Oh yeah. Hey, I have to go, call me when you're in L.A._

**Bye.**

End of Convo

I went downstairs to ask when we were leaving.

"Tonight, honey, but you'll be living with the Lynches while we're on our honeymoon," said mum.  
"And how long will your honeymoon be?" I asked.  
"Well, we decided that we should take a vacation...for two years to travel the world," she said. I gaped at her.  
"You're gonna leave me for two years?!" I shrieked.  
"Honey, they're going to pass by," said mum, desperate to calm me down.  
"I guess, I could live," I mumbled.  
"That's the spirit, now off you go," she said.

**~Teddy's P.O.V.~**

I watched Kelly skip up the stairs and called Stormie.

Convo

_Italics=Teddy_  
**Bold=Stormie**

**Hello?**

_Stormie! It's Teddy!_

**Hello, Teddy! How are you doing?**

_Good, I was wondering if Kelly could stay with you in L.A. while Steve and I are on our honeymoon._**  
**

**Well of course she** **can!**  
**  
**_Thanks, Stormie, I have to go now. Bye!_

**Bye!**_  
_

End of Convo

* * *

**~At the Airport~**

**~Riker's P.O.V.~**

I fiddled with my locket, anxious to see Kelly. Was she the same person? Did she look the same? Is she still the same little girl I knew who loves to eat waffles? Did she still have her locket? The intercom interrupted my thoughts.

"Flight 58 has landed. Flight 58 has landed."

So that meant she had landed. I turned to Rydel.

"I told you she'd come back! I knew it!" I shouted, getting the attention of a couple of people.  
"I just said it would _almost _be impossible for her to come back," said Rydel, rolling her eyes. She smoothed her pink tutu. Rocky tuned his guitar.

"I wonder if she's hot," said Rocky.  
"She's a year older than you," I said.  
"Then it will be a Forbidden Love," said Rocky.

"Starting now," said a familiar voice with an accent. A 5'6" girl walked over and smiled. Her straight brown hair fell to her elbows. I almost didn't recognize her with the slim waist, long legs, and pretty face. I looked at her necklace. The locket. I smiled.

Ross gaped at her. Rocky and Ross stared, almost drooling until Rydel interrupted the silence.

"KELLY!" she said, hugging her. Kelly laughed and hugged back.  
"Now, where's Riker Anthony Lynch?" she said. I raised my hand.  
"Over here!" I said. She looked at me. She scrunched her nose, thinking of something.

"Did you get taller?" she asked jokingly, "Or did you do something to your hair?"

I laughed and she hugged me, her head only reaching my chest. She pulled back and said, "I've got a surprise for you lot."

She pulled out six dog-tags. She gave the blue one to me, the pink one to Rydel, the green one to Rocky, the yellow one to Ross, and the black one to Ryland, who was sitting on the floor. She handed me the purple one.

"Give this to Ratliff, will you?" she said with a smile. My heart did back-flips. I swallowed and nodded. My mom walked over.

"Kelly! Where's your mom?" she asked.  
"They decided to take a flight to Las Vegas to start their honeymoon," she said.  
"Well, let's get back home," my mom said.

Kelly groaned and sat on the floor.

"I'm tired," she whined. She looked at me and her eyes sparkled with an idea. She stood up and jumped onto my back. I grabbed onto her thighs, terrified of dropping her.

Rocky volunteered to get her bags. Ross got her suitcases.

"Why thank you, Mister Lynch, for catching me and not letting me fall to my death," said Kelly.  
"I would never drop you," I said. I pretended to drop her and she screamed. She tightened her grip on my neck and warned, "I know where you sleep, Lynch."

And with that, we started laughing. This was going to be a long day...


	2. I'm in Love with my Best Friend

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

My plane landed and the stewardess had to wake me up. Mum decided to ditch me with Steve and flew to Hawaii. Awesome, right? I got off the plane and looked for a blond-haired boy. Did Riker look the same? Was he hot? Hey, don't judge. I'm a lady. And ladies think about hot guys. Even if they're your best friend. I saw a 6' blond boy sitting next to a brown-haired boy tuning his guitar. A blond boy who I know to be Riker Anthony Lynch. I walked closer and I heard them talking.

"I wonder if she's hot," said the boy I assumed to be Rocky.  
"She's a year older than you," said Riker.  
"Then it will be a forbidden love," said Rocky. I silently laughed.

"Starting now," I walked over to them. Rocky and Ross gaped at me, although there's nothing to be gaping at. I'm just...me. Rydel got giddy.

"KELLY!" she said. She nearly tackled me. I laughed.

"Now where's Riker Anthony Lynch?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He raised his hand and said, "Right here."

He stood up and I hugged him. _He's supercalifrigilisticexpialad ociously hot!_ Wait, did I just think that? I mentally slapped myself. He's my best friend! _Well of course, you want to be more than friends. _Shut up, conscience! I mentally slapped myself again and went back to reality. Maybe it was right, maybe I did like Riker...

I pulled away and said, "I have a surprise for you lot." I gave them the dog-tags and they all seemed genuinely happy about them. I felt glad. Stormie came over and had a little chat.

"Well let's head home now," she said. I suddenly felt lazy and joined Ryland on the floor. I whined about how tired I was. But then I looked at Riker's 6 foot tall frame. I suddenly had an idea. I got up and jumped onto his back. He instantly held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall.

"Thank you, Mister Lynch, for not letting me fall to my death," I said, rather dramatically.  
"I would never let you fall," he said, pretending to drop me.

I screamed. I'm pretty sure I broke his eardrum in the process. I tightened my grip around his neck, afraid that I was gonna choke him.

"I know where you sleep, Lynch," I jokingly warned. We both laughed.

**~During the Car Ride~**

Riker and I sat next to each other, catching up. He hadn't changed much, except that he was just a tad bit famous. Rocky started flirting with me, with no luck.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel," said Rocky.  
"I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend back in London," I said. I don't know if it was a trick of the light but I thought I saw Riker frown out of the corner of my eye.

My phone vibrated, indicating I had a text.

"Speaking of him," I said. I opened up the text. It was the worst thing I've ever read in my entire life.

"You know how I said I have a boyfriend?" I said. Everybody nodded.

"Not anymore," I said, tears threatening to fall. Riker took the phone.

**~Riker's P.O.V.~**

I admit, I was jealous that she had a boyfriend. Her phone vibrated and she read it. She looked like her life was over. I took her phone and I read the most heartbreaking thing ever.

_Hey Kelsey, the skank moved back to L.A. We're off the hook and we can have fun whenever we want ;)  
__And the guys owe me fifty bucks. It was torture while I was "dating" her. See you tonight ;)_

_-James_

I became furious. How could he break up with the most wonderful girl in the entire world? I found his name in the contacts and called him. A husky voice answered.

"Hey babe, how's it in L.A.?" he asked.

"Who's Kelsey?" I asked.

"Who the fuck is this?" he answered.

"I said who's Kelsey?" I said.

"None of your business, bastard," he said.

"It's my business if you break up with the most beautiful and talented girl in the whole damn world," I said.

"Kelly was just a bet I did. If I dated her, I'd get 50 bucks. Totally worth it if you ask me," he laughed.

"50 bucks," I repeated.

"50 bucks," he echoed.

"I would never bet on a girl like Kelly. That's only what low-lifes do. She never deserved a guy like you," I said, already furious. I hung up and handed the phone to Kelly. She looked at the phone for a minute then turned to me with a smile. She hugged me. I hugged back and let her cry into my shirt. She cried herself to sleep and after a few minutes. I found myself falling to sleep, wishing that she'd be in my arms forever.

**~At the Lynch Residence~**

I woke up to Rocky giving me a noogy. What a jerkfart. I looked down and saw Kelly sleeping soundly in my arms. Mom had decided that Kelly would sleep on the top part of my bunk bed in my room since Rydel refused to move some of her Hello Kitty stuff. Rocky brought Kelly's luggage to my room.

I carefully carried Kelly bridal style up the stairs and into my room. No matter how I tried, I couldn't get her on the top bed, so I put her on my bed on the bottom and tucked her in.

* * *

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I looked at the table beside me and I saw a note.

_I'm out doing errands, feel free to use anything in this room. Ross is downstairs with some friends.  
__See ya later_

_-Riker :)_

I looked around the room. I decided to take a shower to get my mind off of things. I felt too lazy to pick out an outfit so I just got some, ahem, undergarments and some random clothes.

After I took a shower, I realized that I had grabbed Riker's football jersey and some short-shorts. _This is a sign, Kelly, you're meant to be with him!_ Shut up, conscience. I rolled my eyes and just put on the jersey. I dried my hair and brushed my hair. I noticed Lynch on the back of the jersey and for a split-second, I wondered what it would be like as Mrs. Riker Lynch. Wait, what? I'm going insane. I walked downstairs and heard the T.V. on.

Ross and two of his friends were playing Monopoly on the coffee table. Ross had just made his move and was thinking whether or not to buy it.

"You should buy it," I said. Ross turned around and waved a small hi. One of his friends gaped at me. Is today Gaping Day? He had freckles with brown hair. I looked at him weirdly and went to get some orange juice. His freckled friend came over.

"Hi, I'm Luke, and you are?" he said with a wink.  
"Too old for you," I said, with a scoff. I heard Ross stifling a laugh. Luke blushed and went back to his game.

"Ross, you know when Riker's coming back?" I asked.  
"I dunno, but I think he said he's hanging out with Quinn," he said, distracted.  
"Quinn?" I asked.  
"His girlfriend," he said.  
"Oh," I muttered, feeling jealous.

I walked out to the backyard and saw a blue, glistening pool. I ran back upstairs and threw on a blue bikini. I then ran back outside with the jersey and a towel.

I swam around a while, thinking about today. I'll admit it, I wanted to go back to London and kill James for cheating and betting on me. It was sweet of Riker to stand up for me. No one's ever done anything like that for me.

"Having fun down there?" said a voice from above. I looked up and saw Rocky on his balcony with a guitar. I laughed.

"It's a fiesta down here," I said jokingly.  
"May I join you? I like to have a late night swim," he said, laughing. I nodded and five minutes later, he walked outside with green swimming trunks. Whoa, the Lynch boys must've been dipped in a pool of supermegafoxyawesomeHOT.

After a couple minutes swimming and talking, I sat on the edge of the pool and started thinking about Riker. I hadn't noticed I spaced out until Rocky interrupted.

"You've got the hots for Riker, don't you?" said Rocky, smirking.  
"Whaaaat? No, I don't, that's ridiculous," I said, obviously lying.  
"You've got it bad," said Rocky. I pushed him into the water and rolled my eyes. He went underwater and pulled me down with him.

"Oh, it's _on_," I said. I splashed him with water. We had a splashing war until we heard someone clear their throat. Riker stood at the edge of the pool, staring at us with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, care to join us?" I asked.  
"Quite fun in here," said Rocky.

A blonde girl about the same height as me with sparkling blue eyes walked up to Riker.

"Babe, who's she?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
"She's my best friend. Kelly, meet Quinn. Quinn, meet Kelly," he said.  
"Nice to meet you," I said. _Haha, not._ For once, I agreed with my conscience. She smiled, but her eyes said _Stay away from Riker._

I rolled my eyes and flicked some water at Rocky before getting out.

"What a buzzkill," muttered Rocky.  
"That's the first thing you've said today that's right," I said.  
"Everything I say is right," he said.  
"Whatever," I joked.

I went inside my room, well, Riker's room, and changed back to my original attire, jersey and all. Quinn walked in. She looked mortified.

"Why are you wearing _Riker's _jersey?" she asked.  
"I accidentally grabbed his jersey instead of my shirt and I'm quite the lazy one so I decided not to change," I said. She went all rage mode and slapped me. Pain stung my cheek and tears threatened to fall. I ran to the bathroom and sat on the floor and cried my heart about everything that's happened today.

* * *

**~Rydel's P.O.V.~**

I heard Quinn and Kelly yelling in Riker's room and I was about to head out and see what was going on when I heard a slapping sound. I waited a moment before walking out. Quinn was standing at the doorway of Riker's room with a smug and triumphant smile. I looked at her in disgust. I never really liked her. She acted like the queen of the school. Cheerleader captain, queen bee of the school. I looked around for Kelly.

"KELLY! WHERE ARE YOU? KEEEELLY!" I shouted. Riker appeared from the kitchen.

"What happened to Kelly?" he asked.  
"I don't know but I think Quinn slapped her," I said, reluctantly.  
"WHAT?" he yelled. He stomped over to his room where Quinn was.

I looked everywhere in the house until I found a locked door and muffled crying inside. I pounded on the door. Rocky came over with a weird look.

"Whatcha doing...?" he asked.  
"Quinn slapped Kelly and she locked herself in here," I said. Rocky looked angry. I kept pounding on the door. Rocky pushed me back and kicked it down. Kelly was holding a bottle of pills. We panicked and took them from her hands.

"KELLY, WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Rocky.  
"Chill out, they're my asthma pills," said Kelly, rolling her eyes. Her face was red and stained with tears. Quinn came stomping up the stairs.

"YOU, YOU BITCH! RIKER JUST BROKE UP WITH ME, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU," shouted Quinn.  
"Good. You don't deserve him. Riker deserves so much more than you," said Kelly.

Quinn became furious and walked outside, probably cooking up revenge. Kelly rolled her eyes and wiped her eyes. I noticed a red mark on her cheek in the shape of a hand.

"Kelly, what's that on your cheek?" I asked, unsure if I was right or not.  
"Nothing," she said, trying to hide it.  
"It's something," said Rocky, removing her hand.  
"I, uhm, ran into a wall," she said, obviously lying.  
"Are walls shaped as hands?" asked Rocky.  
"Apparently," joked Kelly, managing a tiny smile.  
"Let's go to sleep, guys," I said. We all agreed and headed to bed.

* * *

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

After that whole fiasco, I went to my room. Riker was asleep and a keyboard in the corner caught my eye. I sat down and started singing.

**I get tired and upset  
And I'm trying to care a little less  
When I Google, I only get depressed  
I was taught to dodge those issues, I was told**

**Don't worry, there's no doubt  
There's always something to cry about  
When you're stuck in an angry crowd  
They don't think what they say before they open their mouth**

**You gotta pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
And bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say  
What the people may say about me**

**Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag  
Don't worry about the cavalries  
I don't care what the whisperers say  
'Cause they whisper too loud for me  
**  
**Hot topic, maybe I should drop it  
It's a touchy subject  
And I like to tiptoe 'round  
The ship going down  
**  
**We got no penny, no pound  
So if your business is running out  
It's not my business to talk about  
They don't think what to say before they open their mouth  
**  
**You gotta pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
And bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say  
What the people may say about me  
**  
**Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag  
Don't worry about the cavalries  
I don't care what the whisperers say  
'Cause they whisper too loud for me  
**  
**Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
And bury them beneath the sea  
I don't care what the people may say  
What the people may say about me  
**  
**Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag  
Don't worry about the cavalries  
I don't care what the whisperers say  
'Cause they whisper too loud for me**

I let the last note linger in the air. I sighed and thought about today. A voice scared me out of my wits.

"Your voice is beautiful," Riker said. I fell off the chair. I glared at Riker and punched him on the shoulder.  
"It's bad manners to scare a lady like that," I said, smiling.  
"Sorry m'lady," he said, laughing.

"So...you broke up with Quinn," I said, biting my lip and feeling a bit joyful. I admitted my feelings for Riker to myself once Quinn had slapped me.  
"Yeah, I realized how much of a beeotch she was to us," he said, "I kind of like someone else though."  
"Oh," was all I said. My spirits fell when he said that. I yawned and he told me to go to bed.

"And by the way, why are you wearing my jersey?" he asked.  
"Long story. It's the reason why Quinn slapped me in the first place," I said.  
"Ooh, that looks like it hurts, want me to kiss it?" he said jokingly.  
"Yes, please," I laughed. He kissed my cheek and I swear I felt a tingle. I smiled inwardly and climbed to my bed. After a couple of minutes, I knew Riker was still awake, although I couldn't see him.

"Hey Riker?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Could you sing me to sleep?"  
"Sure."

He chuckled before climbing up to my bed. We started cuddling and it felt weird, but hey, I'm not complaining! He started singing one of my favorite songs.

**_Do you hear me?  
_****_I'm talking to you  
_****_Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
_****_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_**

**_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
__I feel your whisper across the sea  
__I keep you with me in my heart  
__You make it easier when life gets hard_**

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
__Lucky to have been where I have been  
__Lucky to be coming home again  
__Ooh ooh ooh_**

**_They don't know how long it takes  
__Waiting for a love like this  
__Every time we say goodbye  
__I wish we had one more kiss_**

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**  
****__I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_  


And with that, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in Riker's arms, once again. Boy, this crush is going to make things much harder...

* * *

**The first song is Pack Up by Eliza Doolittle and the second one is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.**

**I do not own those songs.**

**Please review!**


	3. First Day of School?

**~Rocky's P.O.V.~**

I woke up feeling strange. Like something good was going to happen today. Then I realized: _It's the first day of school._ Don't get me wrong, I hate school. I just like the girls. I got up and got dressed in a navy-blue t-shirt and a green plaid button-up shirt over it. I pulled on some pants with holes in them and my favorite green converse. I shoved all my school stuff into my back-pack and zipped it up.

I headed downstairs to get a glass of orange juice to find Rydel and Kelly making breakfast...while rocking out to I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE, I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE STARE!" belted out Ross as he hopped down the stairs. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and chugged it down.

"Well you guys are off to a happy start...considering that it's the first day of school," I said, rolling my eyes. Kelly put omelettes on eight different plates and said, "We're all set."

She pointed to her outfit and it was a strapless black and white striped sundress with a blue cardigan and a belt over it. Her hair was straightened with a silver-chain headband around it.

"You, dear girl, know how to dress yourself," I said.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" she said in mock-offense.  
"It means that I'm hungry!" I said, scarfing down the food at the same time as Ross. Kelly rolled her eyes and pulled on her leather ankle boots. She hopped upstairs to wake up Riker.

* * *

**~Riker's P.O.V.~**

_The unicorn started riding on the rainbows, and it suddenly handed me a bottle of ketchup. I nodded and sprayed everyone with the ketchup, having the time of my life. And then Kelly showed up. "Riker, you're so handsome, let's get married and grow old and die in each other's arms!" she said. She pretended to faint. Then she leaned in a-_

"RIKER! WAKE UP."

I jumped up and hit my head on the ceiling, seeing that I was on Kelly's bed. It hurt, but I had other things on my mind. _Oh my god, did I just dream that Kelly was going to...kiss me? I wouldn't mind it...in fact, I would enjoy it...wait. WHAT?! We're friends. Friends aren't supposed to think like that. It doesn't help that we're BEST friends. UGH._

"OMIGOSH, RIKER, ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU BLEEDING?! OH MY GOD," Kelly said, panicking, checking his forehead. I felt special as she fret over me. I dazed out for a second with a stupid smile on my face.

"Riker, a-are you okay?" she asked.  
"Fine...why do you ask?"  
"You kind of had a," she swallowed, "um, you had a love-sick look."

I sighed in a loving way, thinking about how Kelly looked so beautiful in her outfit. Wait, am I...? No, that's impossible.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Kelly said, looking like her heart shattered in a million pieces.  
"Mhm," I nodded with another love-sick look. I looked into her eyes and thought I saw a flash of sadness pass by. I brushed it off and got up.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, ISN'T IT?" I yelled. She nodded and quickly ran out. I looked at the doorway with a puzzled look then went to get cleaned up.

* * *

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

I wonder who that girl that Riker's in love with. I hate to admit it, but...I think I'm falling for my best friend. I swear I heard my heart shatter when he said he was in love with a girl. But...was it possible that girl could be...me? No, that's impossible. He sees me as a friend, no more, no less.

I pushed that topic to back to my mind and fixed my dress. I put my stuff in my bag and put it on my shoulder. I sighed in a heart-broken way, not realizing it. Then Rydel looked at me in a weird way.

"You alright?" she said, fixing her bangs.  
"Yeah, I guess," I muttered.  
"It's a guy, isn't it?" she accused. I nodded.

"Rydel, what do you do if you're falling for someone, but then he says that he likes someone else and you find him sighing and getting into lovey-dovey dazes?" I asked.

"Uhm, I would try to date someone else and see if you're over him," she said, before finishing her omelette.

**~On the walk to school~**

Riker kept getting into dazes and I kept getting heartbroken. Maybe I am head over heels for him. But I won't know for sure unless I go out with someone. Rocky noticed my weird behavior.

"Looks like our friend Kelly has been hit by Cupid," Rocky said, clicking his tongue.

* * *

**~Rocky's P.O.V.~**

Riker stopped and turned around, abruptly.

"WHAT?!" he half-yelled.  
"Whoa, chill out. You're gonna wake half the neighborhood," said Ryland, rolling his eyes. Ross became interested in a squirrel and started chasing it.

"NO, I WILL NOT CHILL OUT, ROCKY, WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT KELLY?" he yelled...again.  
"I said she got hit by Cupid...? Which means she's in love?" I half-asked, half-stated.  
"SHE CAN'T BE IN LOVE BECAUSE I L-"

Riker stopped and went red. He stuttered for a bit then ran off. Kelly was watching this with an amused look.

"Was he going to say he loved me?" she wondered out loud with a big smile. Realization dawned on Rydel's face.  
"YOU LIKE RIKER!" she squealed.

"Pffffft, whaaaat? Who said _that?_ That's completely ridiculous. I mean, Riker's my best friend and I'm his best friend and best friends don't like each other like that, do they? Well if they do, that would be really romantic because then they'd know what each other liked and then they'd have really cute and romantic dates like walks on the beach. But that's not gonna happen to Riker and I because we're best friends and not girlfriend and b-"

"Kelly," I interrupted.  
"You're ranting again," said Rydel.  
"Which means," started Ryland.  
"You're lying," finished Ross, who gave up on chasing the squirrel. Kelly opened her mouth for yet, _another _rant, but Rydel covered her mouth and we kept on walking while Rydel kept prodding Kelly for details. _Girls._

* * *

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

I couldn't help but feel a surge of hope that Riker liked me. But for now, I shall push that topic to the back of my head. For now, let's worry about school. Rydel walked with me and I swear I saw a few guys checking me out. I must admit, however, some of them were quite the lookers.

I walked into the office and waited to get my schedule. Some stupid jocks walked in and started throwing a football around. Rydel scoffed as the principal calmed them down. One of them, however, winked at me. I brushed it off and looked away.

I heard Ross run by with his friends as I heard, "So I was chasing a squirrel today and..." as a group of footsteps passed by. Silly Ross. I got my schedule and looked at my first class. _Chemistry, eh?_ Sounds fun. I waved bye to Rydel and headed off to Hall C to attend my first class. When I walked in, I saw a bunch of girls gossiping and some guys throwing a football across the classroom. The football flew toward me and I caught it, being very good at athletics. The guys looked in awe as I threw it back.

"New girl, eh?" said one of the guys. I recognized him to be the one who winked at me.  
"Cocky guy, eh?" I responded.  
"English _and _feisty, I like her," responded another one of his cocky friends. I rolled my eyes and went to an empty table. Riker walked in and absentmindedly went to the seat next to me without a glance. He looked up and saw me. His eyes went wide and he got up to go to another seat. I yanked him down and put a firm hand on his shoulder, digging my nails into his shirt. I could see him wince out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to let go, but I didn't want him to get away.

"Riker, let's forget all about this morning. I'm not going to sleep and live in the same house and room with my best friend that I'm not speaking to," I said. Riker looked reluctant for a minute. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright fine. Nothing happened this morning," he said, with a small smile. I smiled back as the teacher came in. Apparently his name was Mr. Buff, but he was the total opposite of buff. He was tall and skinny with a head of brown hair and specks of white hair in it. I slouched in my seat and listened to his monotone voice. Before I could say 'chemistry,' I fell asleep.

* * *

**~End of first period~**

Riker woke me up when first period ended and even offered to carry me to my next class.

"Riker, I'm wearing a dress, remember?" I mumbled, still half-tired.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. By the way, what's your next class?" he asked. I checked my schedule.  
"I got gym. And did we have any homework for chemistry?" I asked. He shook his head and checked his schedule too.  
"I got gym too."

We compared schedules and realized we had the exact same schedules. We exchanged smiles and went to go find the locker rooms. We walked aimlessly around the hallways but couldn't find the gym. After half an hour, we gave up and sat on a bench, refusing to go to the office. Then Riker turned to me, his eyes twinkling with an idea.

"Let's ditch school," he said.  
"Today? Out of all the days of school?" I asked reluctantly.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!"  
"I don't know, Riker..."  
"Live a little, Kelly!"  
"Riker Anthony Lynch, I'll have you know I live everyday to the fullest."  
"Suuure..."

I rolled my eyes and agreed to his idea. He smiled like a little boy in a candy shop. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the hallway, past open classrooms-no matter how embarrassing it was-and out onto the campus. He pulled me off the school campus and we started walking somewhere. Riker said it was a surprise.

"Rikerrrr, I hate surprises!" I whined  
"You're gonna like this surprise," he winked. I pouted. He noticed that we were still holding hands and blushed. He pulled his hand away. To be honest, I didn't want him to let go. After five minutes of comfortable silence, I said once again, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said. I groaned.  
"You suuuuck," I whined. He chuckled and kept walking. I kept nagging him until we stopped at a movie theater. I looked at it in awe as it twinkled with colorful lights and crowded with people.

"So which movie do you wanna watch?" said Riker. I thought for a minute.  
"I _have_ been wanting to watch The Avengers for awhile..." I said. **(A/N: I don't own The Avengers)**

"The Avengers it is!" said Riker. I giggled and went inside to buy the tickets.

* * *

**~Riker's P.O.V.~**

My hand tingled from when I was holding Kelly's hand. I honestly never wanted to let go, but I decided it would be awkward for Kelly. We bought our tickets for the 2:00 showing and sat down. We sat down on a bench and talked about the eleven years that we had without each other.

"I'm gonna go get us some slushies and popcorn," I said.  
"Alright, be back soon."

I walked up to the food stand and got us some buttered popcorn and blueberry slushies. I paid the cashier and went back to the table when I saw this guy about an inch shorter than me. He had spiked brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't the buff type, but he also wasn't the scrawny type either. And he was sitting in my seat. _My _seat. Where _I_ was going to sit, right in front of _Kelly._

"Uhm...excuse me?" I said as I walked up. He looked up with a confused look. Kelly looked a bit angry.

"Riker, meet James, infamous ex-boyfriend," she said, teeth grit. I nearly dropped the popcorn.

_WHAT?!_

* * *

**Ello there. As you can see, this story isn't much of the...great material. But it'll get better, I promise3**

_**Ausllyluvr: Sorry I couldn't put you in this chapter, you'll be in the next chapter though!**_

**But for now, _PLEEEEEEASE _review! And favorite if you like it(: I'll be taking requests if you want to be a certain someone's girlfriend ;3**

**Ross is taken though. The people that are open are:**

**Rocky  
Ratliff**

**Please include your information in a review or a private message and I'll be sure to squeeze you into the story :D Happy reading3**

**-Ivy**


	4. Friend Date

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

I bit my lip in worry. Was Riker going to beat him up? Was _James_ going to beat him up? Both seemed like a likely idea. I took the popcorn and drinks out of Riker's hands in case he dropped them. I started chewing on my lip.

"R-Riker...don't do anything that'll get us kicked out," I said, stuttering quite a bit. Riker thought for a minute. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice James shake his head in frustration and walk off. I shook Riker. He snapped out of his daze.

"Uh...what just happened?" he said, blinking.  
"You got mad because James was here and he walked off," I said, giving him the short version.  
"Oh."

At 2:00, we went in to get our seats. We sat down in the middle of the theater and started eating our popcorn.

* * *

**~After the movie~**

"So where do you wanna go next?" I asked, dumping the empty popcorn bag into the trashcan.  
"Once again, it's a surprise," Riker teased as he threw the slushie cups into the trash. I whined. He laughed. We walked out of the theater and we went on walking. It was only 4:00 but it was getting a little bit dark. We kept on talking about stuff until we reached a big colorful, twinkly, wonderful carnival.

"Oh. My. Doodles," I said.  
"Doodles?" laughed Riker.  
"Shhh, let me dramatically look at it in awe," I said, covering his mouth. He was shaking with laughter. I took my hand off of his mouth when I felt something wet on my palm.

"RIKER ANTHONY LYNCH, DID YOU JUST LICK ME?" I shouted. Riker collapsed right then and there on the parking lot, cracking up with laughter. I have to admit, I started laughing too. I pulled Riker up as he let out his last chuckles. I rolled my eyes and he brushed off the gravel on his shirt. People were staring at us.

"Rikerrr, you're embarrassing meeee," I pouted.  
"You know you love me," he joked. _It's true..._  
"You wish," I retorted, playfully.

Honestly, I love this...friend date that we were having. I looked at Riker after he bought our bracelets to enter the carnival. He looked quite amused...for some reason. And an amused Riker ends up with a hyper Kelly. And that is not good. At all.

Oh dear...

Riker grabbed my wrist and pulled me - well, more like dragged - into the carnival. I was mesmerized by its twinkly lights and delicious smells of popcorn and caramel apples.

We went on a few small roller-coasters...and almost ended up vomiting after. Not a pretty sight. Or smell, might I add.

"This is so fun!" I squealed.  
"You haven't seen fun until you've been in the Horror House. Ooooooh," he said, mimicking ghost noises and wiggling his fingers. I rolled my eyes and dragged him to the food stand. We bought some smoothies and funnel cake. It was 7:00 and it was officially dark. We ate our funnel cake and slurped our smoothies.

"Oh _please_, purple is so much more of a better color," I rolled my eyes.  
"Pffft, blue is ten times more better than purple," he scoffed.  
"You, mister, have been lied to. Purple is _so_ much more better."  
"Is not."  
"Is too."  
"Is not."  
"Is too."  
"Is _not_."  
"Is _too_."  
"Is _n-_"

Riker got interrupted as his jaw dropped. I turned around and saw Ross easily with his 5'7" frame. Why do the Lynch boys have to be so darn tall...? Oh well, that's a question for later. Then I saw his arm around...a girl? Oh they grow up so quickly. [Insert motherly sniffle here]. She was about the same height as me with long brown hair. She was skinny and pale...and pretty, might I say. Very pretty. She was wearing denim shorts and a pink tank top with some beige sandals and a silver anklet. Her toes were painted a golden yellow and she seemed like quite a charmer.

She said something and Ross laughed. Probably quite funny. I turned back to Riker. He had a twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle I know very well.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, mischievously.  
"Oh I'm thinking what you're thinking alright," he responded. We both smirked and ran to a nearby popcorn stand near Ross and his girlfriend.

"You think they're dating?" whispered Riker.  
"No. Ross just wanted to put his arms around her," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He glared at me and switched his gaze over to Ross. They were talking and laughing or giggling. They were playing at the skee-ball, trying to win a stuffed dolphin. Ross had his arms around her, guiding her arm. So _cliche_. Riker snickered and then walked up to them.

"Would you mind teaching _me_ how to play skee-ball too? Riker mocked. I stood by him. Ross looked at us and quickly let go of the girl. He looked so red and embarrassed.

"Ohheythereguys," he muttered.  
"Hmm? We didn't quite catch that that part," I said.  
"Oh hey there guys..." he said, more loudly.

Riker and I fist-bumped in victory and I raised an eyebrow at Ross.

"This is my girlfriend...her name's Mary Elizabeth Worthington," he said, still embarrassed.  
"Hi, nice to meet you!" she said in a chipper-tone. She thrust her hand out for a handshake. I shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Kelly Winters, and this tall guy here," I nudged Riker, "is Riker Anthony Lynch."

"She doesn't need to know my middle name yet," he hissed.  
"Oh yes she does," I responded, smiling. He glared at me again. Ross suddenly looked curious.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Ross. Riker panicked.

"Um...uh...ummm..." he stuttered, "Sorry, gotta go eat dinner now!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the carnival. But before I left, I heard Ross say, "I swear they're secretly dating behind our backs..."

Oh silly Ross. That'll never happen.

**_But you wish it did._**  
Pfft...yeah right...  
**_You know that deep, DEEEP, in your heart that you love_ _him._  
**Do I...?  
_**Yes, yes you**_** do.****  
**Wait, NO I DON'T!  
**_Deniaaaal._  
**I am NOT in denial. NOW SHUT UP.

I shook my head and permitted Riker to lead me down the street, dragging my hand. We stopped at a fancy restaurant, once again with twinkly lights.

"What's up with the twinkly surprises today?" I asked.  
"I actually don't know..." Riker responded, his face scrunched up, thinking. I laughed. He grabbed my hand again and led me in. We got a table on the second floor near a window so we could see the people walking on the sidewalk and the cars rushing in the streets.

The waitress - yes, waitress - came over and took our orders.

"Hi, may I take your order?" she said, in a flirty tone, mostly looking at Riker. Ugh, I was about to upchuck my half-digested funnel cake on her.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please," said Riker, "Kelly?"  
"I'll have the layered lasagna," I said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll have it back A.S.A.P.," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at Riker one last time before going to the kitchen. Riker and I watched her walk away and looked at each other. We burst into fits of laughter, trying as hard as we could to not disturb the other customers. When we got to our last giggles and chuckles, the waitress came with our food. She pulled out a strip of paper and handed it to Riker. She walked away, _trying_ to sway her hips. He looked at it. Apparently it was a phone number. He looked behind him and the waitress was looking at him. She made the 'call me' sign and winked.

We tried to eat our food in peace but the waitress kept coming over to check on us. Did I mention that she had a pimple right on her _nose_? Ew. Riker and I quickly ate our food and chatted. We paid the bill and hurried out the door.

"Well that was lovely, wouldn't you agree?" I asked as we walked home.  
"Very lovely indeed," he said, in a fake English accent. We burst into gut-busting laughter once again.

* * *

**Lovely ending? No? Yes? I have introduced Ross's girlfriend. WOOOO. No? Okay.**

**Haha, just kidding. Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry, all the girlfriend positions are taken. If there were more Lynch boys, I would give them all girlfriends. Oh well :( Happy reading!**

**-Ivy**


	5. Girls' Night and Guys' Fight

**~Kelly's P.O.V.~**

We arrived home and sat on the porch swing. We talked about the highlights of today and used our feet to push the swing. I never really realized how nice Riker's eyes were. They're so easy to get lost in...

"That waitress was creeping me out, although the spaghetti there was quite good," said Riker.  
"Yeah right, the lasagna was _way _better," I snorted.  
"Spaghetti," he stated, rolling his eyes, which found their way back to mine.

"I never noticed how nice your eyes were..." I murmured.  
"I never noticed how nice _your_ eyes were," he muttered back. On instinct, I leaned in. I noticed he started leaning in too. Our lips were centimeters away. I felt his peppermint breath on my lips.

"Kelly..." he murmured. I only managed a small, "Uh-huh."

_Wow Kelly. About to kiss your best-friend/crush/chemistry partner/roommate/guy-friend/childhood friend and you can't even manage a full sentence. That wasn't even a yes or no question! In fact, that wasn't even a QUESTION. Oh my god...mental face-palm._

Our lips were millimeters apart when the front door burst open, making Riker and I fly back to the opposite sides of the swing. Rydel appeared at the doorway.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?" asked Rydel.  
"Nope, not at all. Nuh-uh. Nada. Nothing at all," Riker and I both rambled. Rydel looked suspicious.

"Kelly. Inside. Full story. Now," she smiled mischievously. I inwardly groaned and went inside, leaving Riker on the porch.

* * *

I entered Rydel's pink - really pink - room. Rydel plopped down on her bed and motioned me to sit by her.

"What happened?" she asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, it started at school. We couldn't find the gym so we decided to ditch school and then we went to the theater. We watched The Avengers and then we went to the carnival. We played a few games and went on roller-coasters and we ran into Ross and his girlfriend there. Then we ran off _again_ to a fancy, twinkly restaurant. The waitress there kept flirting with Riker, so we just ate our spaghetti and lasagna - and the lasagna was_ way _better-"

Riker shouted from the living room, despite the awkward moment that had happened five minutes ago.

"THE SPAGHETTI WAS _WAY_ BETTER!" he had shouted.

"SHUT UP RIKER! Anyways, the waitress was being creepy so we quickly ate and then we got home and we sat on the porch swing and we almost kissed."

Rydel looked quite surprised. I groaned and laid down on the bed, thinking about how my life turned upside down.

"So _that's _what I interrupted..." said Rydel.

I buried my face into a neon pink pillow. Rydel jumped up excitedly.

"Ooh! Let's have a girl's night! I can tell Ross to call Mary over here!" she squealed.  
"Uhh..." I thought  
"Come on, Kelly! It'll be fun. Pleeeeease?" she made a puppy face. _Oh no, she pulled the puppy face card._

"Fiiiine," I groaned. Rydel shooed me away to get my pajamas on. Riker was downstairs with Rocky and Ross watching some horror movie. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

I stripped down and turned on the water. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow down my back. I thought about the events today.

_First, Riker almost said something about love...then that whole friend date...and we almost kissed...? Damnit, Rydel, out of all the times you could've interrupted us, you pick the time when we're about to kiss._

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my leopard push-up bra that I haven't worn in a while and then my panties **(A/N: That was awkward to write...)**. I pulled on my black short-shorts that said 'SEXY' on the back. Wow, Kelly. Wow.

I reached for my shirt when I realized that I forgot it outside. I took a towel and started drying my hair. I opened the door and right when I did, I saw Riker and his friend.

I screamed. Yes, I know. Not the smartest thing to do.

"RIKER, you didn't tell me we were having company over!" I screamed.  
"KELLY, you didn't tell me you were in the shower! And I didn't know we were having company either," he said. I groaned inwardly, momentarily forgetting I was topless. And in my leopard bra. _This day just keeps getting better and better..._

His friend's eyes fell to my chest. So did Riker's, unfortunately. I glared at them.

"DON'T STARE!" I shouted. They turned cherry red. Riker threw a shirt at me and I went back into the bathroom.

Apparently his friend read the writing on the back of my shorts because when I closed the door, he said, "She's sexy, that's for sure."

"I'M STILL HERE," I shouted, ticked off. _Pervert..._

I was about to put the shirt on when I realized it was Riker's favorite blue plaid button-up shirt. I groaned. I opened the door just a crack.

"Riker, this is your shirt, not mine," I said.  
"You can still wear it," he said.  
"I am _not_ going to wear your shirt. Grab a shirt from my drawer," I sighed.  
"I'm not gonna go through your lady unmentionables!" he shouted.

"Just grab the tank top on my bed!" I groaned. He handed me my tank top and I pulled it over my head. It was white with black letters saying 'R5'.**  
**

I looked at Riker's button-up shirt and had an idea. I pulled it on but didn't button it up. I folded the collar the right way and rolled up the sleeves. Bam. Instant outfit.

I slicked on some lip gloss and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see his friend leaning against the doorway.

"May I help you?" I asked.  
"My name's Tyler, and you are?" he said with a wink.

I opened my mouth to say a clever comment when Riker spoke.

"She's my best friend so back off, Tyler," he said, obviously annoyed. I gave him a look that said _Thanks_. He gave a look that said _No problem_. Best friend telepathy, maybe?

"But she's not your girlfriend so why should I?" he retorted.  
"I just got out of a tough break-up so if you don't mind, I got a girls' night to get to," I said, pushing past him. Riker managed a small, awkward smile. I smiled back.

Is this a good time to describe Tyler? No? Oh well. He was taller than me and quite a bit pa - you know what? Just imagine Devon Bostick.

I walked out of the room wearing my fluffy duck slippers which I haven't worn in f_orever_. I saw Mary coming up the stairs.

"MARY!" I squealed.  
"KELLY!" she squealed back. Wow, barely met each other and we act like best friends already. That's just how girls work. We hugged like there was no tomorrow. Rydel came out of her room and squealed. Squealing is also a girl thing.

We skipped (skipping is another girl thing) into Rydel's room and set up the TV and all the necessary things for a girls' night. Such as nail polish, makeover section, fort, music, glow-in-the-dark jewelry, yadda yadda yadda.

We started with the nail polish. Mary painted Rydel's nails pink with Hello Kitty designs. I painted Mary's nails neon colors. Rydel painted my nails a nice, bright red.

"That red looks so good on you, Kelly," said Mary, as she painted her toenails neon as well.  
"And that neon looks very good on you, Mary," I said.

We ran out of popcorn so I volunteered to get some more. I walked downstairs with the popcorn bowl and saw Tyler and Riker fighting.

"SHE'S MINE, BACK OFF!" shouted Tyler.  
"SCREW YOU, I KNEW HER LONGER," screamed Riker.

Wait, _what?_

* * *

**Writer's block is GLORIOUS. Sarcasm intended. Review and favorite please(: Happy reading.**

**-Ivy**


	6. A Lot To Talk About

**~Kelly's POV~**

Wait, they were fighting...over me? Oh my fruitcake. But why?

**Less thinking, more stopping.**  
Right. Got it.

"GUYS!" I said, whistling really loud.  
"Huh?" grunted Tyler.  
"What?!" shouted Riker.  
"STOP FIGHTING," I yelled, pulling Riker off of Tyler.

Then Stormie came in with a suitcase. Mark later joined us.

"What's going on in here?" asked Stormie.  
"Nothing..." said the three of us.  
"Oh well, your father and I are going on the cruise!" said Stormie.  
"Cool, have fun, bye!" yelled Riker, waving.  
"Riker, you're in charge. I trust you. Especially with a girl in your room," said Mark. Riker and I went cherry red.  
"Yeah...got it," muttered Riker.

Stormie hugged all the Lynch kids goodbye and then me. They went out the door, waving the last goodbye.

"NOW, what is going on?!" I shouted, looking at Tyler and Riker. I let go of Riker's shirt.  
"We were just...play-fighting," said Riker.  
"Mhm...and what was, 'SHE'S MINE,' and, 'I KNEW HER LONGER,' all about?" I asked.

Riker fidgeted with his fingers a bit. So did Tyler.

"Wewerefightingoveryou," rushed Riker.  
"Sorry, what?" I asked.  
"We were fighting over you," whispered Riker.  
"Uhm, I couldn't hear you..." I bit my lip.  
"WE WERE FIGHTING OVER YOU!" he shouted before running up the stairs.

I gaped at him. I pushed Tyler out the door before he could utter another word. Then the doorbell rang. Me, being frustrated, opened the door and shouted before I even looked at the person.

"TYLER, GO AWAY!"  
"Last time I checked, my name was Alexa," joked the girl. She was 5'5" with red hair that ended below her ears. She had brown eyes that complimented her hair. Wow, pretty.

"Omigosh, I'm _so_ sorry. But may I help you?" I asked.  
"I'm Rydel's best friend. I was notified that there was a girl's night," she smiled. I noticed her duffle bag and pajamas. Then Rydel came squealing down the steps.

"I guess some introductions are needed. Alexa, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Alexa," said Rydel.  
"Hi Alexa, sorry for yelling at you when I opened the door," I said, blushing.  
"Hi Kelly, and it's fine," she laughed.

We ran upstairs and introduced Alexa to Mary and vice-versa. We painted Alexa's nails a golden yellow.

"That looks so pretty on you!" we squealed. Alexa giggled.  
"I wanna dye my hair red! Like Alexa's but a little bit darker," I said. Rydel got the hair dye and we got ready. We washed my hair and Rydel applied the dye.

"Let's curl it too!" yelled Mary, getting the curling iron.  
"I'll get the popcorn and movie!" said Alexa, jumping downstairs.

Rydel applied the dye as I thought about Riker. Was he fighting over me because...he likes me? No, that's impossible. He is_ so_ out of my league...

Out of all the people I could've fallen in love with, it had to be Riker. My best friend/roommate/chemistry partner/guy friend/childhood friend/crush.

Wait, wait, wait, STOP THE TRUCK. Did I just say _love_? Oh boy, Kelly, the dye's soaking your brain. Rydel let my hair dry for five minutes as we watched _Marley & Me _**(A/N: Don't own it.)**. After a few minutes, Rydel took me back into the bathroom to rinse off my hair.

Mary curled my hair during the movie and I painted my nails a nice silver.

"Done!" said Mary, turning off the curling iron.  
"Let's go see how it looks!" I said, walking to the bathroom, careful not to mess up my toenails. I looked in the mirror and I looked _amazing_ **(1)**.

"You look gorgeous!" squealed Alexa.  
"Let's get makeovers!" suggested Mary.  
"Okay!" we all squealed.

Alexa gave me a smoky eye look with red lips and a light pink blush. Mary put temporary black highlights in Alexa's hair and gave her a nice blue eyeshadow and nude lipstick. There was a knock at the door and Rocky shouted, "I'LL GET IT."

After a few minutes, Rocky came upstairs and knocked.

"Kelly, there's someone downstairs for you," he grimaced, obviously mad. I looked at him confused and he stared at my hair for a while. I walked downstairs and went into the living room.

"Kelly? Wow, you look...hot...with your new hair," said the person.  
"James," I greeted with my teeth grit.

Riker hopped downstairs and looked at James. James obviously didn't know he was there since his back was facing Riker.

"Kelly, I'm sorry about Kelsey. Take me back please?" he said.  
"No," I simply said.

He stood and said, "You know you want me back."

"In your dreams," I snarled.  
"Same old Kelly that I was with," he said, stepping closer to me with each word. I backed up against the wall.

"Get out, you filthy little jerk," I said, seething with anger.  
"You'll wish you never said that," he yelled, grabbing my wrists and pinning them against the wall. He tried planting his lips on mine but I kept moving my face.

"GET OFF OF HER," bellowed Riker. He threw James off of me and pinned him against the fireplace. Rocky came downstairs with the girls to see what the commotion was and they saw the scene.

Me, curled up in the corner, rubbing my sore wrists.  
Riker, beating James up.  
James, getting whooped badly.

Ross and Ryland came down in their pajamas, obviously woken up. Ross's eyes widened at the scene and took me into the kitchen, followed by Rydel, Mary, Alexa, and Ryland.

Rydel got an ice pack and gave it to me.

"Aw, my poor baby," Mary said to me, hugging me close.  
"I thought I was your baby," pouted Ross.  
"You're my baby, too," she giggled before kissing Ross. Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and of course, made it into a make-out session.

"Just leave them alone," groaned Rydel. I looked around and saw that Rocky wasn't with us.

"Where's Rocky?" I said, putting the ice pack on my wrists. Rydel was trying to wake up Ryland who had fallen asleep on the counter, so I was kind of talking to Alexa.

"Um, lemme check the living room," she said. She walked into the living room and came back, eyes wide.

"He's beating up James with Riker."  
"Well, no one's stopping him," I said.

I heard a door slam and I assumed James got kicked out. Riker came in with a bloody nose, Rocky with a cut lip. I gasped at Riker's bloody nose.

I momentarily forgot about my wrists and grabbed a towel. I dabbed the blood gently in case he had a broken nose.

"Riker...thanks for saving me...but we have a lot to talk about," I said, slightly glaring at him. He sighed and walked up the stairs.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen. Rocky was eating cereal...at 10 pm. Typical Rocky. I sat on the counter and played with the tips of my hair. One at a time, the girls left, along with a sleepy Ryland, tired Ross, and a beat-up Rocky.

I sighed and took a blanket and some pillows out of the closet in the living room. I made a bed on the couch and snuggled in.

Riker...what am I going to do with you? But then again, what am I going to do with you?

* * *

**(1) Imagine Ariana Grande's hair a little bit darker and curly :D**


	7. Confessions

**~Riker's POV~**

I ran up the stairs after Kelly said we needed to talk about...stuff. I furiously wiped at my bloody nose, ignoring the tingling feeling that Kelly had left when she wiped it. I walked into our room and closed the door. I laid down on my bed and though about today.

That's it. I can't deny my feelings anymore.

* * *

**~Kelly's POV~**

I laid on the couch thinking about today. Riker's acting...really weird. Well, so am I. I tossed and turned, thinking of the girls, probably ending the Girls' Night by now. I buried my face in the pillow, thinking about suffocating myself. I pushed away that thought and lifted my head, breathing clearly again.

Then I thought about Riker. His blond hair...his hypnotizing eyes...and his voice. Oh god, his voice. It was like...a rainbow brick dipped in a chocolate fountain delivered from heaven. And his lips...Wait...what?

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm in love with Riker fricken' Anthony Lynch.

* * *

**~Rydel's POV~**

I sat on my bed and looked at Mary and Alexa. They were sitting on the blue carpet of my floor looking like they were deep in thought.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I said.  
"I need a haircut," said Mary.  
"We need some food," said Alexa.

I stared at them.

"No! We need to find out a way to get Kelly and Riker together," I said.  
"Oh, yeah that too. Yeah I was just joking. Haha..." they both said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. We got a notepad and some pencils and started thinking of a plan for Kelly and Riker to finally get together.

* * *

**~Rocky's POV~**

Why must Kelly and Riker be so clueless? They obviously love each other. But noooo, they insist that they're just friends. Haha, just friends my a-

"ROCKY, GO TO SLEEP," shouted Ross. I hadn't realized that I was bouncing a basketball off the wall and creating a racket. I rolled my eyes and shoved the ball under my bed.

I snuggled under my blanket and turned the lamp off, thinking of a plan for Kelly and Riker to finally get together.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERRRRR. I just have a lot of schoolwork and stuff to do D: If writer's block was illegal, I'd be in jail for a lifetime ._. Oh wells, I'm sorry D: Take this cookie as a sorry gift :D**

**(::)**

**It's chocolate :3 And here's a bunny.**

**(\ /)  
(^w^)  
c(")(")**

**:D Well, happy reading. AND PLEASEEEE READ MY AUSTIN AND ALLY ONE-SHOT :D It's called On the Count of Three :D**

**-Ivy xx**


	8. Mr Hot Stuff Sucks at Volleyball

**This whole chapter's gonna be in Kelly's POV :D Yaaay, no more switching because, to be honest, it hurt my head too :/ And I might be updating my other story,_ What if Austin Doesn't Want a Billion Hits?_, maybeee. So yeaaah. READ AND ENJOY. Please :D Or at least pretend to enjoy. Whatever floats your rubber ducky.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of Shark Week on the TV. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Rocky was on the floor, leaning on the couch while eating cereal. Mary, Alexa, and Rydel were in the kitchen, dancing around while flipping pancakes. Ross and Ryland were pounding on Riker's door to get him out. And Ratliff...he was waddling around in a penguin suit.

"Uh...good morning?" I said.  
"Morning!" piped everyone.  
"I'm Ratliff!" said Ratliff, waving his penguin flipper.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm Kelly," I said, quite confused.  
"EEK, YOUR HAIR! Let's get it all pretty!" squealed Mary, dragging me off of the couch and into Rydel's bathroom. She brushed my now red hair and curled it. She brushed on some light blue eyeshadow and curled my eyelashes. She put some mascara on me, nothing too heavy. She then made me put red lipstick with lip-gloss and a light pink blush.

"I look amazing!" I gushed.  
"Not yet, you aren't," she said. She ran out of the room and came back with an outfit.

She laid it on Rydel's bed. A pink tank top with white one underneath it, denim shorts, diagonal black and white checkered suspenders, and black Chuck Taylors. I dressed and Mary put my hair up in a ponytail with a neon pink hair-tie. My red bangs were left out and my curly red hair was up in a ponytail, making me look fabulous.

I grabbed my backpack and went down the stairs as Alexa and Mary went to get their backpacks from their parents outside. Riker was eating a piece of toast on the counter while Rydel was nibbling on a piece of bacon. Ross, however, was chowing down on his food like there was no tomorrow. Ryland had already left and Rocky was still watching TV except with his cereal done. Then Alexa and Mary came in.

"Guys! Don't you love Kelly's outfit?" she squealed.  
"Oh em gee! It looks amazing!" yelled Rydel.  
"It looks gorgeous!" said Alexa. Ross and Rocky nodded their heads in approval, concentrated on what they were doing. Riker, however, had his mouth open as big as the Empire State Building. I put my hand on his chin and closed his mouth shut.

"Careful Riker, you might catch flies," I giggled. Alexa, Rydel, Mary, and I started walking to school, well, not after Mary shared a kiss with Ross first.

I wish I had a relationship like them. You know, where you could become best friends with your boyfriend's sisters and brothers and their girlfriends. Too bad that'll never happen. I rearranged my backpack which was a neon green and blue messenger bag and had different band and singer names on it, including R5.

When we got to school, the boys were staring at me like I was a piece of meat. In a good way though. Wolf-whistles, winks, shouts. But I ignored them all. Only Riker could ever win my heart. Well, he already has...

Then Rydel squealed.

"Kelly! The hottest guy in school is staring at you!" she squealed. She pointed in his direction. He was hot, yet, not my type. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"When do you guys have free period?" I asked. They showed me their schedules.

"Hey, we got them at the same time!" said Alexa.  
"Wanna hang out when we get free period?" I asked.  
"Sure! Let's meet by that flagpole," said Mary, pointing to a tall pole in the middle of the campus.  
"Alright, sounds good. See you guys!" yelled Rydel, walking off to her Spanish class.

We went our separate ways and I went to my Chemistry class. Unfortunately, the guys were staring at me too. And the so-called "hottest guy in school" also. I rolled my eyes and went to my seat. Then Riker came in. Gee, he looks joyful. Sarcasm intended. He plopped down next to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but then got interrupted.

"Lemme guess: Let's forget everything that happened last night and be best best best _best_ friends again," he said.  
"Uh...yeah, that's pretty much it," I said.  
"Hmm...let me think," he said, putting his finger to his chin in fake thoughtfulness.  
Then he smiled and said, "Okay."

I smiled.

"But on one _teensy_ condition," he said.  
"And that is?" I said, tilting my head to the side.  
"Tell those guys to back off. I don't like guys staring at my best friend like she's a cheeseburger from McDonald's," he pouted. I laughed.  
"Whatever floats your rubber ducky," I said.

Then this so-called hot guy interrupted.

"Her? Your best friend? C'mon Lynch, back off. She's mine," he laughed.  
"Excuse me? What did you just say to him?" I said, anger boiling in my veins. I got so mad that I didn't realize that I was leaving claw marks on the desk.

"I said back off. You're mine, toots," he said.  
"I'll have you know that my stepfather is a veteran in the Marines, I am a black belt in karate, and I am not afraid to break a nail clawing brains out of your skull!" I shouted, "Then again, you might not have any."

I gave him an innocent smile. He looked smug, but in his eyes, fear flickered on and off. He was probably debating if I were joking or not. Then Mr. Buff came in. Everybody scrambled to their seats as I blew the sawdust out of my nails. Riker raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

I paid attention to the lesson, ignoring the frequent looks I got from Mr. Hot Stuff. I put my chin on my hand and waited for the lesson to be over.

* * *

**~Gym Class~**

I changed into my gym clothes which consisted of a tank top and shorts that ended a little bit below the butt. We were playing volleyball today so we were supposed to wear these for some reason. Weird rules.

I fixed my hair and tied my shoes and walked out into the gym. I saw Riker and gave him a small wave. He smiled back and I turned to listen to the teacher. Before I knew it, I was in a game of volleyball, spiking the ball to the other side of the net. Then I heard the boys in the back of me.

"Ya know, that new girl? She's supposedly Riker Lynch's best friend. I don't care who's best friend she is but her ass looks nice in those shorts," he snickered. I turned around to see Mr. Hot Stuff again. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, girly, what's your problem?" he asked, walking up to me.  
"You wanna know what my problem is? It's you," I said, concentrating on the ball.  
"Well, maybe we got off on the wrong start. My name's Josh. Josh Wilde," he said, with a somewhat smug tone.  
"Well Mr. Josh Wilde. I'm Kelly Winters," I said, staring at the ball.  
"So, do you like me now?" he says.  
"No," I say defiantly.

Then out of nowhere, I see the ball rushing toward Josh's head. As much as I hate him, I can't let him get a concussion on the second day of school. I push him out of the way and hit the ball, making our team score the winning point. Josh laid on the floor, absolutely terrified.

"You owe me one, Wilde," I sneered, walking past his pathetic body on the gym floor and to the locker rooms.


	9. I Think I Wanna Go Out with You

**Okay, this whole thing's gonna be in Riker's POV. Yaaay! :D Now we can look into his soul. MUAHAHAHA. Okay, Evil Ivy, stop it. You're scaring the reviewers away. Read on, guys. PLEASE REVIEW :D**

It was awesome having Kelly back. Despite the fact that she looks more beautiful then ever. Totally not helping me contain my love for her. I changed into my basketball shorts and t-shirt and walked out into gym. I sat down on the sidelines and watched Kelly. She looked at me and waved. I smiled at her and she looked back at the teacher. Then Rocky sat down next to me.

"You totally got the hots for Kelly," he chuckled.  
"Yeah..." I sighed.  
"You better make a move on her before Josh does. He's got his eyes on her," he said, nodding his head toward Josh Wilde. That sneaky little jerk. I sighed. I watched as James talked to her. She rolled her eyes at him. Bless her for that.

The teacher put us in teams of five and we played basketball. Multiple times I scored. And other times, some girls tried to get me to notice them. Near the end of gym, I sat down on the sidelines and watched the volleyball game. Then Kelly pushed Josh out of the way and hit the ball to the other side of the net. I watched as she hissed something to Josh and walked away. Wow. That girl is amazing. Not just any girl. Kelly.

I went to the locker rooms and changed to my normal clothes, thinking about ways I could ask her out.

* * *

**Third Period,  
Music**

I took a seat next to the window and saved a seat for Kelly. She came in, beautiful as always. I waved to her and she smiled. She slid into the seat next to me.

"So how was gym?" I asked.  
"Well, Josh was being a little git," she said.  
"No surprise there," I laughed. She giggled. Then Ms. Delaney came in. She looked like she was in her mid-30's. She had brown hair and high cheekbones with a nice look to her.

"Good morning class!" she piped.  
"Good morning," responded the class in a monotone voice.  
"Today, we'll start a lesson by picking people to come up and play a song. Original or cover. Who's first?" she said.

I raised my hand. She pointed to me and I grabbed an acoustic guitar. I sat in the front of the classroom.

"This is a song that my brothers and I wrote," I said, strumming the guitar a bit. Then I started singing.

_**It's summer time,  
And you are all that's on my mind  
Everyday**_

_**It seems like we**_  
_**Could stay and talk through**_  
_**The night**_  
_**Oh what do you say?**_

_**Say you'll stay**_  
_**[Hey]**_  
_**Hey**_  
_**[Stay]**_

_**I just keep on wishing everyday  
[Hey]  
Hey  
[Stay]**_

_**No more runnin' around  
[No more runnin' around,  
no no no more runnin' around]  
Runnin' around**_

_**When I'm around,  
Just say you'll stay.**_

Then the class clapped and I swore some of the girls was squealing. I gave a look to Kelly that said, "Beat that." She gave me a challenging look and came up and grabbed the guitar. I went back to my seat and listened.

"This is a cover and it's a love song," she said, smiling.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be the first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero and I can be the sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud if it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be without you  
'Cause boy, you complete me  
And in time, I'll know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need**_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me,  
For me  
And I'm the one for you,  
For you**_

_**You take the both of us,  
Of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Baby, me and you**_  
_**Yeah, we're the perfect two**_

Her voice was...AMAZING. Like, WHOA. It was beautiful. I clapped along with the others. Aaaand falling deeper into the pit of love. Dammit. Then Ms. Delaney let us play the instruments in the class. Of course, I went for the bass. Kelly went to the keyboard which was right by the bass. We started playing the music to Ready, Set, Rock. Then a fan of R5, a girl, started playing the drums for the music. Then guitar. Until it was a full-out jamming session. The bell rang and Ms. Delaney clapped.

"Don't tell the other classes, but by far, you're my favorite!" she yelled. We laughed and exited the classroom.

* * *

**~Free Period~**

I walked onto the campus garden where everybody hung out during free period. I saw Kelly, Alexa, Mary, and Rydel at a table and got an idea. I asked someone for their acoustic guitar and strode onto the mini-stage, where anybody could perform.

"Hi, I'm Riker Lynch, and this is a song to ask out a special girl," I said into the microphone. Suddenly every single girl (except Kelly, Alexa, Mary, and Rydel) thought it was them.

"And this girl's my best friend," I said, biting my lip, looking at Kelly. She blushed and hid her face.

**_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna go out with you_**

**_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby?  
I think I wanna go out you_**

**_Well I know this little theater on the boulevard  
We can go-o-o,  
No one will know-ow-ow.  
Oh, come on, girl._**

_**Who cares if we're trashed?**_  
_**Got a pocket full of cash,**_  
_**We can blow-ow-ow, shots of patron**_  
_**And it's on, girl...**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**_  
_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**_  
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

**_'Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do,  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna go out with_ _you..._**

I smiled as the people cheered and Kelly uncovered her blushing face. I jumped down from the stage and returned the guitar to the guy. I sat on the table that Kelly was at.

"So, what do you say, m'lady?" I said in a fake English accent.  
"I say yes, my good sir," she said in a real English accent.

I smiled as she grabbed my hands and held it. Not in a best friend way. But in a We're-Dating way. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Aw :D Yaaay. It seems a bit rushed though :/ So here are the songs THAT I DO NOT OWN WHATSOEVER!**

**-Say You'll Stay (R5)  
-Perfect Two (Auburn)  
-Marry You (edited by me) (Bruno Mars)**

**Once again, I do not own them in any way. Sooo, ya like my edited song? ;D Ya? No? Maybe so? I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES. Oh well, please review :D KEEP 'EM COMING. Happy reading [robotic heart]**

**-Ivy xx**


	10. Last Name Basis

**~Kelly's POV~**

Holy mother of magnolia pine trees. Do those exist? Oh well. BUT RIKER FREAKIN' ANTHONY LYNCH ASKED ME OUT! We headed to our next class, which was biology, talking about our date on Sunday. Conveniently, today was Friday. We entered the class and looked for an empty table to sit. Of course, the only empty seats were by Josh and some girl named Audrey Burns. She was one of Quinn's followers, unfortunately. I looked at Riker and he looked at me.

"I take Josh, you take Audrey," I stated. We both nodded and went our separate ways. But to my luck, the lab tables were right by each other so Riker was just across the aisle. I hummed a few lyrics to pass time.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
_

Then Josh Wilde interrupted me. Oh god why. He nudged my elbow.

"So Winters, I see you've chosen to sit by me. Hard to see why not," he winked. Then a big paper ball hit him smack dab in the middle of his face. I looked at the direction it came from and saw Riker trying to look around the room smoothly while whistling. I laughed then turned to Josh.

"Well, there's no room here with your big ego," I retorted, glaring.  
"Aw, toots, don't be like that," he said, trying to snake his arm around my waist. Tried to. I pushed him off the chair and looked innocent as Mr. Harte came in and discussed today's schedule.

"Today, we will be dissecting frogs," he started. Awesome, the second day of school and we're doing something fun! He handed out the dead frogs and I grabbed the knife, giddy with excitement. I bit my lip. Josh looked pretty scared of me...

Well he should. Insert creepy serial killer doll smile here. I looked at Riker and he chuckled at my giddiness. We started cutting open the frog and Mr. Harte put up a diagram of the frog inner-organs. We were instructed to point out some organs and out of the corner of my eye, Josh looked pretty green. I wish I could take these frog guts and rub them all over his face.

"How could you think this is cool?" he muttered.  
"How could you think this isn't?" I said back.  
"Oh holy Hades of hell!" he screamed as some blood spilled out of the guts. I started laughing and nearly busted my guts.

"Mr. Wilde, you know there is no profanity in class. Miss Winters, you know you shouldn't make fun of other students," said Mr. Harte. _Gee, I thought this was high school, not elementary._ "Detention on Sunday!"

"WHAT?! I can't, Mr. Harte. I mean, I have a date!" I shouted.  
"Well you'll have to reschedule your date," he said. I slumped down in my seat, devastated that I would miss my date with Riker. I looked at Riker and mouthed _Sorry_. Then he mouthed back, _It's okay, we'll find out a way to make this work_. I smiled at his determination and continued the dissection.

* * *

**~After School~**

"Stupid Mr. Harte. Stupid rules. Stupid detention," I muttered as I walked off of campus with Riker. He laughed. I punched him on the arm.

"What's so funny? We're gonna have to postpone our date," I said, glaring at him.  
"I repeat, we'll find out a way to make this work," he said, rubbing his arm, "But you didn't have to punch me though..."

I rolled my eyes as we waited by a willow tree for the others. His arm was draped around my shoulders as we chatted. Cue butterflies. Then I had a question.

"Riker?" I said.  
"Kelly?" he said.  
"Why'd you pick me? I mean, you're Riker Lynch, you can have any girl in this school. But you picked me. Ordinary, boring Kelly."  
"That's exactly why I picked you. Because you're ordinary, boring Kelly. You're perfectly imperfect."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Then Rocky, Rydel, Ross, Mary, Alexa, and Ratliff came by.

"Aww! You guys are together!" said Ratliff. Yeah, Ratliff.  
"Not really, we're just gonna go out on Sunday on a date," he said.  
"Technically you guys are together," said Rydel.  
"Well, at least I don't have to go with these list of plans that I made up to get you together," said Rocky, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

I took it and unfolded it. Turns out, he had 40 different ideas. I started reading them while we were walking home. Here's what half the list said.

_1) Force them to confess their feelings.  
2) Lock them in a closet until they confess.  
3) Leave them in a boat in the middle of the ocean and force them to make-out.  
4) Set them on a blind date.  
5) Have them chase a squirrel together. (Okay, this is Ratliff's idea)  
6) Shove them onto the highway during rush hour unless they confess their feelings.  
7) Get some penguins and train them to brainwash Riker and Kelly so they can get together. (Ross's idea)  
8) Eat some cereal. (I WAS HALF ASLEEP WHEN I WROTE THIS)  
9) Glue them together.  
10) Seven minutes of heaven. (What the...)  
11) Turn them into frogs and make them marry each other like that one movie.  
12) Kidnap Riker and force Kelly to confess her feelings before he "dies".  
13) Vice versa.  
14) Go evil step mother on them.  
15) Find a truth potion and force Riker and Kelly to drink it (ALRIGHT, WHO WROTE THIS?)  
16) Truth or dare (Best one yet)  
17) E-Harmony, enough said. (Ryland, we are **not** going to resort to dating sites)  
18) Trap them in a janitor's closet at school.  
19) Make Riker dedicate a love song to Kelly.  
20) Vice versa?_

"Uh...you certainly worked hard on this list..." I said.  
"Although I'm not sure who wrote that one about the truth potion," said Rocky.  
"I liked the idea about eating some cereal," said Riker, arm still around my shoulders. I looked over to Mary who was sucking faces, ahem, I mean making out with Ross.

"Get a room!" I groaned.  
"This is gonna be you with Riker so get used to it, Winters!" shouted Ross.  
"Oh, we're on the last name basis, huh Lynch? BRING IT ON!" I shouted. Ross pulled away from Mary.

"COME AT ME, SISTER!" he yelled.  
"Last one inside the house has to clean the dishes, Lynch," I said, dropping my backpack and running inside the house, which had an open front door. I immediately started busting out the plates, pots, and pans. Ross came in and he gasped.

"No! Not the extra pots and pans!" he said, feigning hurt. Then Mary came in and started making some pancake batter.

"Don't forget the extra bowls and batters!" she giggled. He pointed at her.

"BETRAYAL!" he shouted, before going up the stairs to do...whatever he does up there...

We started making brownies and pancakes and even cookies. Et cetera, et cetera. I set out the brownies to cool before cutting them and started making some pasta.

"Rydel!" I said in a sing-song voice.  
"What?" she answered in the same tone.  
"Can you make the marinara sauce?" I asked.  
"Oki-doki!" she said. Alexa busted out the music and we started cooking and dancing in the kitchen.

"I'LL MISBEHAVE IF IT TURNS YOU ON!" sang Alexa.  
"NO MR. RIGHT IF YOU WANT MR. WRONG!" sang Rydel.  
"I'LL TELL YOU LIES!" I sang.  
"IF YOU DON'T WANT THE TRUTH!" sang Mary.  
"I JUST WANNA BE BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" we all sang. We burst out into giggles and kept on making food. Then Ryland came in and rubbed his head.

"Quiet down, will you? Trying to do homework," he groaned.  
"Nope!" I said, washing the pasta. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Riker. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and the door opening.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" yelled Riker. I walked into the living room and saw none other than Josh Wilde.


	11. Man Sweat

"Can I help you...?" I asked.  
"Well, I heard some music here so I decided I could crash here," said Josh, inviting himself in. Well gee, I didn't know he owned the house.  
"Uh...yeah no. You're not invited," I said.  
"Don't be like that, toots," he said, turning on the TV. Then Rocky came downstairs.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.  
"He was about to leave," I said, opening the door for him. Josh stood up and snaked his arm around my waist. Then Riker came in between us and pushed Josh to the floor.

"Aha, no," said Riker. "Back off, Wilde."  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Josh.  
"Do you want it to be?" said Riker.  
"Maybe I do."  
"Maybe I do too."

"Maybe _I_ don't," I interjected.  
"We could settle this with a fight, Kelly," said Josh.  
"Maybe you could go outside," I said, pushing him out the door.

I rolled my eyes as Riker threw eggs at him from the window. How rude. At least let me join him! I participated in the Throw-Eggs-At-Josh event. He ran away with an egg-splattered jacket and yolk hair. Riker and I fell on the floor with gut-busting laughter.

"So are we gonna laugh or make food?" asked Mary.  
"Hold on, let me change first," I said as soon as I stopped laughing.

I went up the stairs and changed into shorts and a tank top. I walked downstairs and continued tossing the salad. I turned my attention to the brownies and cut them into squares. The girls bustled around the kitchen while the boys...well...they're boys.

Ross walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his pajama pants. I shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Ross, go put on a shirt! We don't need your man sweat on the food!" I said.

Ross laughed and went to get a shirt while Riker walked into the kitchen.

"Mm, smells good," he said, plucking a brownie off the tray. Rydel poured the marinara sauce over the pasta and put it in the microwave to heat up. Rocky and Ryland set the table as Ross came downstairs, pulling his shirt on. Alexa set out the plates and utensils while Mary, Rydel, and I helped put the food on the table. The eight of us sat down and started digging in.

"This salad is delicious."  
"Ew, no one likes salad."  
"Kelly, this pasta is like a fiesta on my taste buds."  
"I got marinara sauce on my shirt."  
"Pass the salt!"

We shared funny stories while eating.

"Hey Ross, remember that one time when you-," started Rydel.  
"ZIP IT!" yelled Ross, cutting her off.

Mary, Alexa, and I looked at each other curiously as the Lynch kids laughed in remembrance. Everybody quickly finished dinner and headed to bed, agreeing that the dishes should be done tomorrow. I got to bed before Riker did and as soon as my face hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I've just been working on the R5 one-shots. I wrote three chapters of it in one day. THAT'S A RECORD! Oh well, see you guys. Next time, the chapter will be longer, I promise :D Happy reading [robotic heart].**

**-Ivy xx**


	12. Chili Cheese Dogs

I woke up to a nice, sunny Saturday. I laid in bed with Riker snoring in the bunk under me. I got out of bed and took a shower, using my lilac-scented shampoo. I stepped out of the shower and changed into a teal blouse with a black tank-top underneath with shorts and some silver flats. I combed my hair and curled it again. I left out the makeup and walked outside the bathroom. I was suddenly tackled by Mary and Alexa.

"Oh god, you guys practically live here," I groaned.  
"Yeah, we're going on an all girls' day!" squealed Alexa as they got off of me.

I got up and brushed off my clothes.

"Hold on, lemme check my laptop for a second," I said. I climbed up on my bed and turned on my laptop as Alexa and Mary went downstairs for breakfast. I slid off my bed and walked downstairs with the laptop in my hands. I logged onto ooVoo and immediately saw a video request from Stacey. And I'm in deep shit. I accepted it and Stacey's face appeared on my screen.

"OH MY GOD, KELLY, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS LATELY? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted.  
"Yeah yeah, and I'm missing my breakfast," I said, eating the scrambled eggs. I introduced her to Rydel, Ryland, Ross, Rocky, Mary, and Alexa.

"So who's this dude that I'm supposedly replaced by?" questioned Stacey. Then Riker walked in and kissed my cheek, then getting to get some orange juice. I wouldn't have been bothered by it, but he was shirtless and in his sweats.

"Good morning," he said, in a sleepy voice. Holy shit. Sexiest. Thing. EVER.

"Mama mia, who was that?!" shrieked Stacey. "He was hot."  
"Back off, Stacey," I warned.  
"Aw my girlfriend's getting jealous," teased Riker.  
"We aren't officially a couple," I said.  
"Not yet," he said.

I rolled my eyes and Stacey went, "Aww."

"Come on, hurry up and eat your breakfast! Those cute outfits aren't gonna buy themselves!" said Rydel.  
"We should go to Forever 21!" suggested Alexa. **(1)**  
"Oh my god, I love that store!" squealed Mary.

I laughed and said bye to Stacey before shutting off my laptop. I grabbed my purse and phone before going out to the car. Did I ever mention that I had my license? No? Well now you know. I climbed into the driver's seat of the van and started up the engine. Then Riker came out, no shirt and all.

"Now, don't get into any car crashes!" he yelled.  
"Yes, dad," I said, rolling my eyes. Riker shuddered.  
"I don't wanna be dating my daughter!" he shouted back.

I laughed while Mary and Alexa climbed in the back with their stuff. I pulled out with one last wave to Riker. Alexa turned on the radio to 9.77 and we all started singing.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell! I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way!" sang Rydel. **(2)**

We laughed and I found myself pulling into the mall parking lot a few minutes later. We stepped out of the van and got our stuff. We then immediately headed toward the dress store. The good thing was that it was only casual dresses. Ya know: sun dresses, party dresses, et cetera, et cetera.

Mary grabbed a few...dozen...and went into the fitting rooms with Alexa at her side. Rydel helped me pick out some dresses, although none of them caught my eye. And it's not gonna be one of those _cliché _moments where I say there's nothing my style and then find the perfect dr -

"OH MY BAGELS, THAT DRESS IS PERFECT!" I screamed, running across the store, dragging Rydel along with me.

So very hypocritical of me. I practically yanked the dress off the hanger and showed it to Rydel. It was strapless and the top part was white while the bottom was black and stopped mid-thigh with ruffles. The middle part had a buckle around it.

"That. Is. So. Cute!" squealed Rydel.

She pushed me into the fitting room and I slid on the dress. I stepped out of the room and twirled around for Rydel.

"You should buy it! It's only ten bucks," she said.  
"Whoah, that's cheap for a dress," I commented.  
"True, true..."

I headed to the cash register and bought it and waited for Mary and Alexa. Soon, they bought a dress then we headed to the food court. I bought a chili cheese dog and sat at a table in the middle of the mall.

"Okay, so you guys wanna hear the story about Ross that I was gonna tell last night?" asked Rydel.  
"YES!" we all screamed.  
"So here's the story. One time Ross -"

Then she got interrupted for the second time.

"Kelly?" said a husky English accent. A voice I was too familiar with.

I turned around and choked on my chili cheese dog. I swallowed it and cleared my throat.

"James, fancy seeing you here."

Not.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't exactly long...but I wanted to get a chapter out soon D;**

**1) I don't own Forever 21  
2) Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. Don't own!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review :3 Happy reading.**

**-Ivy xx**


	13. Author's Note

**Dear fellow readers of _Say You'll Stay_,**

**Well, hmm, how do I say this? I'm deleting this story. I mean, come on, about ten chapters and only twenty reviews. I really see no point in continuing this story if a little bit of people read. It kinda sucks though...this _is_ my first story on FanFiction. So yeah, I'll leave this up for a few days and if people (not just one) start protesting and all that jazz, I'll keep it. But I'll put it on hiatus because I got some other stories that people actually read...so yeah. Happy reading!**

**-Ivy xx**


	14. Sneak Peek of Chapter 14

**Kay so um...I decided not to delete this story. Only because I'm mildly afraid that readers will track me down and torture me and force me to put it back up. Mildly afraid. So yeah ^-^ Oh and before I forget, thank you to:**

**-R5isamazing  
-Ausllyluvr  
-AlyCharlie  
-R5erforever  
-Anonymous R5er  
-Minidancer525  
-readsalot8  
-R5GirlyPenguin**

**Thanks to you guys, I got motivated to write this story again! :D Sniff :') So shout-outs to you guys [insert trillion hearts here].  
Oh AND!**

**I got some story ideas on my profile. When I finish one of my stories, I'll write one of those story ideas. So vote in the reviews :D**

**So here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek of the Chapter 14**_

_Dammit, James, you're just everywhere, aren't you?_

_"So how was your date with that blond dude?" he asked._  
_"Fine. And that blond dude has a name," I muttered._  
_"May I ask what his name is?" he said._  
_"Riker Lynch," I said, rolling my eyes._

_James's eyes widened._

_"You mean that douche you were best friends with before you came to London?!" he yelled, causing the attention of about thirty people._  
_"Don't call him a douche! And lower your voice," I glared.  
"What's your relationship with him anyways?" he snarled._

_Rydel, Alexa, and Mary stared._

_"He's my boyfriend," I said without hesitation._

* * *

**Like it? :D Don't forget, vote one of the story ideas on my profile so I can write one of them when I'm done with one of my stories. And I need some more questions for my Q&A. Feel free to ask anything :D Just nothing about my personal life _ So yeah ^-^ Bye guys! Happy reading [robotic heart].**

**-Ivy xx**


	15. Shattered Phones

Dammit, James, you're just everywhere, aren't you?

"So how was your date with that blond dude?" he asked.  
"Fine. And that blond dude has a name," I muttered.  
"May I ask what his name is?" he said.  
"Riker Lynch," I said, rolling my eyes.

James's eyes widened.

"You mean that douche you were best friends with before you came to London?!" he yelled, causing the attention of about thirty people.  
"Don't call him a douche! And lower your voice," I glared.  
"What's your relationship with him anyways?" he snarled.

Rydel, Alexa, and Mary stared.

"He's my boyfriend," I said without hesitation.

James choked on his spit.

"Lemme talk to him," he said, putting out his hand for my phone.

I simply rolled my eyes and dialed Riker's number.

**Kelly=bold**, _Riker=italics_

_Helloooo?  
_**Hey Rike.  
**_So why'd you call me?_**  
****I just wanted to give my lovely BOYFRIEND a** **call.**  
_Oh so what happened to this morning? "I'm not your girlfriend."  
_**James wants to talk to** **you.**  
_James...who...?  
_**James...my ex-boyfriend...I just wanted my boyfriend to talk to him.**  
_Damn right your boyfriend will talk to him. PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!_

I handed the phone to James and he put it to his ear. I am so bathing my phone in soap when I get home. James yelled a few times and then he threw my phone on the ground, shattering it.

"That. Is. My. Phone!" I yelled.

James just rolled his eyes and walked away. Oh, it is on, James. It is on...

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm updating this from my tablet xP and I wanted put up a new chapter before I lost any readers e.e Extra long chap next time, I promise. Happy reading c:**

**-Ivy xx**


	16. Author's Note (2)

**Okay, so uhm, as you may know (or not) I have some story ideas on my profile. And I have a lot of stories. So I'm asking if you could vote on my poll for which story idea I should write when I finish one of my current stories. So vote please? :D For the sake of...future stories? :3**

**-Ivy xx**


	17. Stacy

Rydel, Mary, Alexa, and I went home early, due to my...err...visitor, I guess you could say? I stormed into the house and threw my bag at Rocky's stomach and plopped near Ross on the couch.

"Uhm...how you doing?" asked Ross, uneasily.  
"Just peachy," I grumbled.  
"Gee, I'm fine, thanks," muttered Rocky.  
"Oh zip it, Rocky," I huffed.  
"Well someone didn't get their coffee this morning," mumbled Ryland, walking past us.

I rolled my eyes and showed them my shattered phone.

"Whoa, what did you do? Throw it in traffic during rush hour?" asked Ryland.  
"No, she threw it at a wall and it ate two cats, killed a donkey, caused a car to flip over a bridge, and hit a window," said Mary sarcastically.  
"Sounds fun, I should've been there," said Rocky.

Riker hopped down the stairs and grabbed Rydel's orange juice, just as she was about to drink it. Rydel glared at him and grabbed another cup.

"Hello Kelly," he said plopping down on the couch next to me. I huffed in response.  
"What's got you in a pickle?" pouted Riker.

I showed him my phone.

"Ooh...ouch. We'll go to the mall tomorrow and buy a new one for you! My treat," he offered.  
"Oh my god, you'd do that? Oh my god, you're a best boyfriend ever!" I squealed.

Riker smiled and I grabbed the orange juice and drank it.

"Wha-?" he started.  
"Mm, this is good," I said, taking it up the stairs.  
"So much for being a good girlfriend!" he yelled up the stairs.

I laughed and turned on my laptop and went on ooVoo. **(1)**

I saw Stacey was on, so I video chatted her.

"OH MY GOD, KELLY! I MISS YOU!" she screamed.  
"You saw me this morning," I said, weirded out.  
"But you know me, that's like a century," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Do you even know what century means?" I laughed.  
"No, but I don't want to either!" she said.  
"Same old Stacy," I laughed.  
"Introduce me to some of your friends!" she said.  
"Alright," I said, taking the laptop outside.

I showed Riker.

"That's Riker, my not-yet-but-still-boyfriend," I said.  
"Hi!" he said, waving frantically.

I rolled my eyes. I showed Ryland.

"That's Ryland, or Ry-Ry, the rugrat of the family," I said.  
"Hello stranger," he said, eating a slice of pizza.

I laughed and showed Rydel.

"This is Rydel. Or Delly," I said.  
"Your hair looks awesome!" said Rydel.  
"Why thank you, I try," said Stacy, flipping her hair.

We laughed and I showed Ross with Mary.

"My god, you guys, stop sucking each other's faces off. Okay this is Ross, the dude, and Mary, the chick," I said.  
"Hello person," said Ross.  
"Hi!" said Mary.

Ratliff was making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"And this is Ellington, but we like to call him Ratliff," I said.  
"Hello stranger. Welcome to Earth!" exclaimed Ratliff.

Stacy laughed and waved.

"And here's Alexa," showing the redheaded girl.  
"Ohmygod, your hair is FAB!" squealed Stacy.  
"Thanks!" laughed Alexa.

I walked to the living room expecting to see Rocky in there.

"Where's Rocky?" I asked.  
"He walked out ten minutes ago," said Riker.

As if Rocky heard, he walked back inside with a girl.

"Yay, you brought me a new friend!" Rydel, Mary, Alexa, and I screamed.  
"Whoa, chill out," said Rocky. "You're gonna scare her!"

"Kay, Stacy, that's Rocky," I said.  
"Nice to meet you!" piped Stacy.

"Guys, this is Lena, my girlfriend," gestured Rocky. She had black hair and black eyes and she was wearing skinny jeans with flats and a blouse.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kelly. Way more nicer than Rocky," I said.  
"I'm Rydel!" said Rydel from the kitchen.  
"I'm Alexa," exclaimed Alexa.  
"And I'm Mary!" screamed Mary, jumping off of Ross's lap.

I chuckled at their perkiness and gestured to the laptop screen.

"And guys, this is Stacy, my best friend from London," I said.  
"Hello friends," said Stacy, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

I chatted with Stacy a bit more, often with Riker intruding. After a while, Stacy had to go. We exchanged goodbyes and I closed my laptop.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Ross, closing the door after Mary had left.  
"Leftovers," said Rydel.

Alexa and Lena left after saying bye and we set the table. I ate the baked potato I made and watched as Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland dug in.

"Boys," Rydel and I muttered. Ratliff left after dinner and we settled in the living room for a Romeo and Juliet movie.

"Oh yeah, Rydel, what was that embarrassing story of Ross?" I asked.  
"He ran around the backyard in his pink boxers once and the neighbors saw," she said nonchalantly.  
"Rydel!" whined Ross, throwing a pillow at her.

Ross, you never fail to amuse me.

* * *

**1) Don't own ooVoo.**

**So this wasn't much, I'm sorry D: I'm trying to update all of my stories as fast as I can. Alright short Author's Note. Bye, love you! Happy reading [robotic heart].**

**-Ivy xx**


End file.
